


Object of my fantasies

by kuraalvr



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Basically a gay version of horimiya with a few twists, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, But they’re all legal, Choking, Dom Uzumaki Naruto, Dom/sub, Feminization, Impact Play, Kink Exploration, Naruto and sasuke experiment with kinks, Not Beta Read, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sasuke is kinky, Spanking, Sub Uchiha Sasuke, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuraalvr/pseuds/kuraalvr
Summary: Naruto yells at sasuke one day, and sasuke is turned on. Thus leading the two teens down a long road of kink exploration.*idea loosely taken form horimiya
Relationships: (past), Hoozuki Suigetsu & Uchiha Sasuke, Mentioned Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Mentioned Inuzuka Kiba/Hyuuga Hinata, Mentioned Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, Minor kakairu - Relationship, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 40
Kudos: 103





	1. Please, hit me!

**Author's Note:**

> read endnotes!

Maybe it was because naruto was always so nice.

Or, maybe it was because sasuke had a few screws loose..

It was probably the second. Or maybe both, it didn't really matter.

All that had been on his mind lately — actually, that past week, was naruto angry at him. Sasuke had been bothering him, making unnecessary comments just to annoy the other since naruto had been focused more on his school work and not on him. Usually, naruto would just give in and do whatever it was that sasuke wanted, but it was.. different this time.

The raven haired male was setting on the blonde's bed as he scribbled down notes into a notebook. He started by repeatedly calling his name but naruto kept waving him off. Sasuke huffed, crossing his arms before deciding a second tactic.

Since naruto was leaned up against the headboard, sasuke crawled over, smirking as he pushed the notebook away from him and placed himself in his lap. Naruto looked up, blinking as it seemed that the gears were slowly turning in his head, and he realized what had happened. Instead of giving a smile and showering him with kisses like naruto usual, he casted sasuke a dark look, before grabbing him by the waist and tossing him on the other side of the bed.

Yes. He fucking tossed him.

"I need to get this done, sasuke. So either you shut the fuck up, or get out." For the first time, naruto's tone was serious, and something told sasuke not to defy him. The uchiha found himself nodding, and he crawled back to the corner of the bed, and pulled his legs up against his chest. That's when he realized it.

He was fully erect. It was pretty painful too. Pushing up against his jeans as he wiggled a little. Naruto yelling at him had completely turned him on, and his stomach was in knots from it. His head felt a little light too. He glanced at naruto and thought back on what had happened. Naruto looked so hot when angry at him. His eyebrows furrowed together, his face showing how displeased he was with sasuke's actions. And his hands, god, his fucking hands on his waist —

Sasuke had to bite his lip to stop from moaning at the memory. His dick was throbbing now, and he wiggled up against his hand as he palmed himself. Naruto was so focused though..

He stood up, silently. He grabbed his things before giving naruto a bored look, hoping that the blonde was too focused on his studies to realize that his boyfriend's face was flushed and that he had a raging boner. "Itachi wants me home for dinner at five and it's almost four, so I figured i'd get going.."

"Okay. Love you. I'll text you later, okay?" He didn't bother look up from his notebooks but sasuke appreciated the acknowledgment. "Yea," Came his rushed response as he hurried out of the room. When he made it to his car, he quickly pushed down his pants, pulling out his cock and leaning back against his seat, closing his eyes as he stroked himself fast and desperately. Normally something like this would be too embarrassing for the ever so prideful uchiha, but the way naruto had acted.. awoken something within him. "Fuck!" Came his cry as he spilled over his fingers. He panted hard, grabbing a tissue and wiping off his hands.

Then the shame washed over him as he face planted into the steering wheel; eventually doing the drive of shame home.

That didn't hinder his thoughts about the incident though. Naruto didn't even seem to remember it, but it was all sasuke could think about. He touched himself daily over the memory; even slicking up his fingers and fucking himself as his mind was filled with new fantasy's. Naruto always fucked him so good, but it always more about the sensual aspect. Naruto wanted to be all lovey with sasuke, which was fine at first. Sasuke was a virgin before he met naruto, so it made sense that naruto would be all sweet and nice in bed.. but he wasn't a virgin anymore. They were eighteen year old seniors, soon to be college freshmen. He no longer needed the gentle treatment. Sometimes he craved it, but now.. he was craving something else.

He wanted naruto to pull his hair a little, push him up against a wall and whisper that he was a slut in front of all his friends while they wondered why sasuke was so flustered. He wanted naruto's hands around his throat, wanted naruto to spank him when he misbehaved (sasuke had been reading a lot of erotica lately), but getting slapped in the face didn't seem to be that bad either. He'd do whatever naruto wanted, because it was naruto.

The fantasy's were driving him insane. He couldn't handle it anymore. He had to get another taste of that side of naruto, he needed to.

Sasuke wasn't one to beat around the bush, so he waited until naruto came over one day after school when they were alone his bedroom. Itachi was downstairs with shisui, but sasuke didn't really give two shits about them. All they did was flirt with each other and talk about what they'd do to one another if they weren't step cousins, so he knew they wouldn't be bothered.

Naruto was cheerful today, talking sasuke's ear off about how kiba finally got a date with hinata. Of course he wasn't paying attention, and decided it was best to be as blunt as possible.

"Naruto," He spoke calmly, getting the attention of his partner. "Do you think you could slap me?"

Naruto sucked in a dry breath, and blinked, before standing up immediately. "Wha– no!? Are you crazy, sasuke!? Why the fuck would I want to hit you!" He yelled, and sasuke rolled his eyes, crossing his arms, but he had already mentally prepared himself for naruto to disagree, so he wasn't really phased much.

"I think I like it when you're mean to me," He said calmly, and naruto's face contorted into an unreadable expression, but sasuke didn't think he was pleased. "When am I ever mean to you!?"

"That's the thing," Sasuke sighed, standing up with him. "You're never mean to me. So when you told me to shut the fuck up that one time and like, threw me off your lap, I got really turned on." He admitted, his cheeks a little flushed at the confession he just made. Naruto had also gotten a little red, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "But that.. I wasn't trying to turn you on!"

Sasuke stepped closer. "But you did though! And now you've awoken something inside of me that I can't seem to store away. So it's up to you to fix it."

"By slapping you! What if I hurt you, sasuke!?" Naruto seemed nervous and worried, and sasuke reached out both his arms and placed a hand on either one of naruto's shoulders. "You won't hurt me. I want this. It doesn't even have to be that hard! Just enough so that I can feel it," Sasuke gave him pleading eyes.

Naruto softened at that sight. How could he say no to that face? "You'd tell me if I hurt you?"

Sasuke nodded eagerly, beaming at the fact that naruto was agreeing. "Yea! Just do it,"

Rubbing his temples in aggravation, naruto sighed. "Fine." He stated. "Do you want to like, sit down or something?" Sasuke shook his head, and stood in front of naruto, lightly swaying from side to side in anticipation for the much fantasized about slap. Naruto's hand felt shaky, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't interested in seeing how sasuke reacted to some roughness. But he stalled a little, and sasuke was getting impatient. He whined, "Naruto..!"

The blonde knew sasuke was pouting, but he just had to muster up enough courage —

"Naruto, come on," He whined again, only this time, naruto had responded. "Shut the fuck up!" He growled, pushing sasuke up against the wall. His body made a little thud sound but he didn't make any move to stop the blonde, so quickly, before he pussyed out, naruto slapped him clean across the face.

And sasuke moaned.

Moaned!

Naruto's eyes went wide like he couldn't believe what was happening, and he found himself growing hard in his jeans.

He got ready to speak but sasuke quickly stopped that from happening as he suddenly began rutting up against the leg that naruto had pressed up against his crotch. Truthfully, he didn't know when he'd put it there but watching sasuke eagerly pleasure himself after undergoing such treatment was so hot.

It took mere seconds for sasuke to cum, and when he did, he buried his face into naruto's shirt and moaned into his chest to muffle himself.

He pulled away, panting, and suddenly his face got really red and he jumped onto the bed, leaving naruto standing in the middle of the room, clueless and absolutely hard. Sasuke had his head buried into a pillow when naruto walked over.

"Did I... do something wrong?" He asked, and sasuke shook his head quickly.

"N-No! It's just..I didn't think I'd get that worked up over it!" He sat up, and his eyes were wide and bright again, like they were earlier. "Do you think you could tell me to shut the fuck up again? Or call me a slut? A whore? Oh! A bitch?"

"Jesus, sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed, but the uchiha was relentless.

"Do you think you could treat me like that in front of your friends, too? That'd definitely turn me on!" He was all giddy, which was weird. He never acted like this over anything, and naruto thought it was weird since this was the last thing he thought sasuke would be into, but he didn't really mind being.. dominant. Of course he loved being sweet too, but being a little aggressive with his boyfriend was alright as well.

He sighed, and sat down in front of where sasuke was sitting. He held both of the other's hands in his own, and looked him in the eyes. "If this is really something you want, i'm willing to try it for you. But you have to tell me what you're comfortable with, and you always have to tell me if I hurt you, deal?"

Sasuke nodded fast.

Another long sigh left naruto's mouth.

"Now. What exactly are you into?"


	2. In public too?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i suck at summarizing stuff but basically naruto and sasuke explore:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read end notes:]

Sasuke didn't really know how to answer naruto's question.

Obviously he was into a lot of things, but he wouldn't know until he tried everything out. After all, naruto was his first and only sexual partner, and all the activities they'd done so far were vanilla.

Come to think of it, the two teens didn't really have sex as often as either of them would like too. Naruto lived in an apartment with his two lax guardians; umino iruka and his boyfriend, hatake kakashi. So it goes without saying that when they were there, they could usually get pretty intimate- but sasuke didn't like having sex there. Iruka was way too nosy, kakashi made too many dirty jokes, and after he went to a walmart with the two males and they attempted to buy them condoms in front of an elderly couple, he decided that that was the end of it.

Naruto was fed up with their behavior as well, so it was mutually agreed upon that they’d stick to doing it at sasuke’s place. It was bigger anyways, and they were alone more often.. the only problem was itachi, and shisui.

Sasuke's parents lived in korea, working, so itachi took care of his younger brother in their absence. Sasuke was grateful for him, of course, but he could be really annoying. Firstly, when he originally started dating naruto a year ago he was in shock because sasuke never really mentioned anything about liking guys.

Even now, he didn't know if he was strictly into men or not. Naruto was just handsome and had a nice personality, and he could handle sasuke's sometimes overly rude attitude without getting angry, so when the blonde asked him out of course they began dating. Why wouldn't they?

But when he introduced his brother to his boyfriend, he freaked out, called shisui, and cried. Then he bought sasuke a purity ring and asked him to wait until marriage, which sasuke was actually considering because for the first two months naruto would hardly even kiss him– but then he overheard a conversation that the blonde was having with shikamaru, saying something along the lines of, "i just wanna fuck him already!"

About a month after that he was no longer a virgin, and got to excitedly talk all about it with sakura and ino, both who he got close to after dating naruto.

Itachi didn't find out they we're intimate for another six months, though.

Naruto and sasuke had skipped school for the sole purpose of hooking up while nobody was home so that they could be as loud as they wanted.

Naruto was very passionate in the bedroom. He wanted to kiss and caress every part of sasuke's body and make sure that he was feeling good, and then he'd roll him onto his stomach (or just hoist his legs up into the air if they were in the mood for missionary), and fuck him nice and slow. About two hours later when they were done, they had cuddled up in bed together when itachi and his 'not boyfriend' shisui walked in, arguing about something that they needed sasuke to settle.

To say that itachi was displeased was an understatement. He yelled profanities and called naruto a bad influence, and shisui had to stop him from attacking.

Ever since then he'd been really irritating. Always saying that he'd check up on them periodically and to remain 'decent'. He wasn't saying they couldn't fuck in the house, but he was sure making it very difficult.

Currently, it had been three weeks without intercourse, but sasuke was for sure breaking that hiatus soon. Especially now that he wanted to try all these new things out with his partner.

"I don't know. Can't we just figure things out as we go?" He asked, but naruto looked unsure. "Look, sasuke, i'm fine with you exploring kinks and stuff but.. what if you happen to really dislike something that you ask me to do to you? I think you should really be sure of what you want before you tell me to just go and do it,"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, shifting closer to the blonde. "Naruto for godsake, I just had you slap me across the face, which I very much enjoyed by the way, and you think I won't like other stuff?" He laughed a little, but he knew that naruto's concerns were valid. After all, he didn't know how he'd react if something that him and naruto tried together went wrong. Would he be angry at himself? Or would he direct the anger onto naruto? He didn't know.

Naruto frowned. "I'm serious."

"Okay... then we'll do a safe word. Everytime I don't like something or if I can't handle something, i'll yell out akamaru,"

"What!? You're gonna use kiba's dog as a fucking safe word?!" Naruto exclaimed, and sasuke shrugged. "I hate kiba, so I wouldn't talk about his dog in a everyday conversation, so when I use it you'll know it's about sex." He explained, and actually, it made sense.

"Okay, so now that we're done with that, tell me what you think you'd like to try first—"

"Excluding me slapping you, because that will not be an everyday thing!" He added on, and sasuke sucked his teeth at that. He really liked being slapped. Guess it couldn't be helped.

The black haired male seemed excited to talk about his newly discovered kinks, leaning forward, getting even closer to naruto. "Since you wanna start off slow," Dark eyes met blue ones and the darker pair showed their dislike for the fact that they had to go slow, "Then you can start by just calling me dirty names. I think i'll like that for sure. That's what I think of when I masturbate, anyways."

"Dirty names?" Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"Like.. rude names that you never call me. Stuff like slut, whore, you could even call me a bitch if you like!" He beamed at the last one, and naruto rubbed his temple. Sasuke really was going to be the death of him. He sighed, "Okay, I think I can do that. What else?"

"I want you to be more physical with me,"

"I'm not physical enough?"

It was sasuke's turn to sigh. "No you are, it's just.." He got a little red. "It's all nice touches. I want you to pull my wrists instead of just holding my hand when we walk. Pull my hair when we have sex and fuck my face. You can also slap my ass when you see me in school. Everyone else does it with their partner, I don't know why you don't."

The last bit was true. All the teens in their friend circle who were in relationship's did behave in such a manner. Ino and sakura weren't even out yet but they were very hands on, and everyone just assumed it was because they were girls. Kiba was also seen groping hinata in the halls as he made out with her in between classes, but everytime someone saw she'd blush and run off.

Naruto was red now. "U-Uhm.. that's.. wow, sasuke." He gulped, but he'd be lying if he said that he wasn't turned on at the confession. "Okay, I'll do that. We'll see how it goes and then you can ask for more, okay?"

Sasuke nodded, and a bing from naruto's phone got their attention. It was iruka, requesting him to be home. Sasuke whined when naruto said that he needed to go, but he was silenced with a kiss.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow, okay? I love you."

"Okay. I'll text you."

When naruto left, sasuke felt a lot lighter. Now his boyfriend new about his true desires, and he got giddy when he thought about all the things naruto promised to do.

The next day when he saw naruto he had a smile plastered on his face and he was practically bouncing when he walked. How could naruto be mean to him when he looked that cute!?

So instead of yanking him by the wrists and dragging him through the hall liked they planned, naruto linked their fingers together and walked sasuke to his advance language studies class (naruto swore he was cheating since he was already fluent in korean and japanese, but whatever), and placed a kiss right onto sasukes lips.

But sasuke wasn't happy about it.

As the day went on and sasuke realized that naruto was acting the exact same, he intervened.

Pulling naruto down a random hallway when fourth period ended, he glared at him, crossing his arms over his chest. "You didn't do it!"

"I couldn't! You looked so cute this morning! I'm sorry, but all I wanna do is cuddle and kiss you."

If looks could kill, naruto is certain he'd be dead.

"We can kiss and cuddle anytime! That's all we've been doing the entirety of our relationship! I want something new now, and I don't know why it's so difficult for you to just do it for me!"

Sasuke was visibly getting frustrated now. He hated yelling in public so the fact that he was doing it told naruto that he had to do what was asked of him. If sasuke wanted a cold, rough, dominating boyfriend, he'd definitely do that for him.

So without saying anything, naruto shoved the smaller male up against the row of lockers. He was worried to death about hurting him but as he briefly scanned sasuke's face he didn't see any signs of discomfort. Sasuke was looking down now, and naruto grabbed his face with his hand and lifted it up so that it met his own. He adjusted the pressure so that it hurt just enough, which sasuke seemed to like. "This what you want, sasuke?" He breathed out, his voice low. He dropped the other's face to go press his lips up against his ear to make sure he heard him clearly. "You want to be treated like a fucking _whore_ in public? Huh? Want everyone to see exactly who you fucking belong to?"

Sasuke shivered. Yes, this was exactly what he needed, he needed this–

"N-Naruto.." He whispered, and naruto looked up at him, his usually happy blue eyes suddenly dark. "Don't speak unless I tell you too, _bitch_."

He almost came in his pants right then and there.

Sasuke nodded rapidly, showing that he was going to be disobedient, that he was gonna be good, gonna do whatever it was that naruto wanted, —

But of course they had to be interrupted.

"Yo, guys I found him! Naruto, sasuke!" That came from the annoying mouth of kiba fucking inuzuka. Sasuke had to stop from protesting as naruto pulled away from him, and he angrily glared at kiba as he walked over with his friends. He was with shikamaru, neji, and choji, all them without their girlfriends which meant that they were hanging out with sakura and ino.

"U-Uh, hey guys." Naruto said. He tried to remain calm but his voice wasn't steady in the slightest. His jeans hid his boner pretty well and sasuke's hoodie was long enough to cover his own, but the uchiha felt deep satisfaction at the fact that his boyfriend enjoyed it just as much as he did.

The group of friends started to talk and sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed his backpack off the floor that he didn't remember dropping. "I'm having lunch with karin and suigetsu. See you after?"

Naruto looked upset but knew that sasuke would rather drag his body across a board of nails then spend more than twenty minutes with kiba, but nodded. Before he left he pulled the male into a kiss, and a fake gagging noise erupted from one of his friends. "We'll finish later, okay?" He whispered for only sasuke to hear.

Sasuke but his lip and nodded, giving him another kiss before going off to locate his friends.

But first, a trip to the bathroom might be necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay! i'm having a lot more fun writing this then i initially thought i would lol. i'm doing this in between school work which is pretty crazy considering how fast i'm writing this.. usually it takes me weeks just to do one chapter of something. anyways, thanks for the nice comments on chapter one. i'm glad you guys are enjoying this story already! i know i'm not the greatest writer, but writing this had definitely been a stress reliever for me. sorry for any spelling mistakes / other errors, i have adhd and when i hyperfocus on writing i tend to overlook lots of potential mistakes. also, i read this one fic about fugaku being japanese and mikoto being korean and for some reason it stuck with me, so i included it? sorry if it’s random. remember to leave kudos and comments, and any ideas that you have for the story / kinks you want narusasu to try !! :) i love hearing about them! anyways, that's it, see you next chapter<3


	3. You look pretty like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things get interesting..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut ahead!! this isn’t beta read and only has my half assed editing, so sorry in advance<3

Sasuke could hardly contain himself.

Even when he was eating lunch with his long time friends, all he could do was sit and think about the way naruto had treated him, and it made his stomach knot up in the best way.

Naruto could really be mean and intimidating if he tried, and that in itself had sasuke going crazy.

But what would naruto do to him when they got to his house? Would he make sasuke get on his knees and take his cock? Sasuke had only given naruto three blow jobs so far. He was intimidated by the blondes size, and felt like he wasn't doing it right, but naruto stroked his hair and said that it was okay and that it felt good —

Which was nice at the time, but now?

Sasuke wanted his lover to push his head down until he gagged and tell him to take it all.

Suigetsu was the one who broke him out of his trance. "Dude, hello? Did you hear us? Jugo's taking us to this lounge — the owner thinks that he's twenty three and is gonna let us smoke there. You in?"

Sasuke made a mock gag noise, sticking his tongue out. "Gross. You know I don't smoke. But even if I wanted too, I couldn't. I'm hanging with naruto after school,"

This time karin whined, flipping her red hair over her shoulder as she rushed over to sit directly next to sasuke. The black haired boy recoiled in discomfort, but karin was as persistent as ever. "But you're always with naruto!"

He rolled his eyes, scoffing. "He's my boyfriend, karin. That's kind of the whole point."

"I just still can't believe you let him fuck and not me. I've been waiting for years!"

And with that sasuke groaned, packing up his lunch and shoving it into his backpack. He stood up, and suigetsu frowned. "I was just teasing," He said, and sasuke shook his head. "No, you weren't. I'm leaving. Just text me later or something," With that, he walked away, and he could for sure feel eyes lingering on his backside.

Suigetsu was sasuke's childhood friend, basically. He was the only other full asian in school (except for the hyuuga's, but they were all chinese and sasuke was ninety percent sure that they talked shit about him in mandarin when he was around), and his mom liked that the boy knew enough broken korean to communicate with her. Before she moved back to her home country, anyways.

Suigetsu didn't mind sasuke's anti social behavior and thought it was funny when sasuke called him all sorts of names and pushed him into the dirt. It wasn't really that surprising when he turned thirteen and suigetsu asked if they could 'make out'.

At this point in time sasuke was already quite popular in school with both males and females, but would always reject those who asked him out, but suigetsu was practically his only friend. How could he say no to his only friend?

So they made out. Even though he held no romantic feelings for suigetsu, he was still a hormonal boy and having his best friend feel him up and stick his tongue down his throat wasn't the worse thing. Sasuke only put it to a stop when he was fourteen and the other tried to stick his hand in his pants.

That freaked sasuke out, and the next weekend he told suigetsu that they couldn't kiss anymore.

Surprisingly the other didn't do much. He just went and dyed his hair this obnoxious silver color (which he still kept till this day) and got an eyebrow piercing, later on getting one in his tongue to match, and then four on each ear. His korean father definitely had a hard attack, but was a firm believer in letting his kids do as they pleased.

Then they just went back to being friends like nothing was off. He was pissed when sasuke started to date naruto though. Constantly making remarks, calling naruto an idiot and not good enough for sasuke, and when the other came to school with a hickey under his ear? Suigetsu hit the roof.

So sasuke began hanging with him and his little sidekicks, karin and jugo, less and less. Because suigetsu was jealous and made him feel dirty for being intimate with his boyfriend, but at the end of the day he was sasuke's best friend and the uchiha felt some obligation towards him.

He thought of telling naruto about it, but he didn't know how the blonde would react and didn't want to cause him any unnecessary stress.

Sighing, sasuke then decided that he'd ditch the rest of the day and go home and freshen up for naruto. The thought got him all giddy again after being saddened at the memories of his friendship.

When he got to him home, he was pleased to see that itachi wasn't there, which meant he was off with shisui for the day, and that he and naruto were going to be alone, and he thanked the gods for that. He really needed to be fucked, like, badly, and masturbation simply wasn't cutting it anymore.

He got all excited at the thought but decided to hold off, and not get worked up without naruto there. He thought about taking a shower but figured it'd be pointless in the end if he and naruto were just going to get all dirty again, so he didn't. Instead he went up to his room and straightened it up a little, before going to the closet and slipping out of his school clothes and into something more comfortable.

It needed to be easy so that naruto could just take it off and get down to business, so he settled on some sweat pants and a plain white tee. Additionally, he slipped on a pair of black boxer briefs from calvin klein. They were naruto's favorites because of how nicely they shaped the uchiha's ass, so he knew he'd be pleased.

Checking the time and realizing that he still had two hours until naruto came over, he flopped down onto his mattress and took a nap, wanting to energized. After all, sex always tired him out.

* * *

Sasuke probably would've slept the day away if not for naruto waking him up. He awoke slowly, but got overly excited when he saw naruto and sat up too fast. The blonde chuckled, placing his hands on his shoulders rp will him to calm down. "How long have you been here?" Sasuke asked, eager.

"I just got in. You looked so cute sleeping but i'd figured that you'd be pissed if I just let you sleep the afternoon away."

Sasuke chuckled. "You know me so well."

Naruto was silently after that, tossing his bag off his shoulder and onto the floor. Then, he sat on the bed, his back pressed firm up against sasuke's black headboard. "Come here," He motioned, and sasuke wasted no time in placing hisself firmly into naruto's lap.

His boyfriend's hands immediately went to his waist, and sasuke felt his heart rate increase in anticipation.

"This afternoon.. you liked it, right? I didn't over do it?"

Sasuke nodded immediately. "Yea, I really liked it. I liked everything you did,"

Naruto seemed to go lax at that, and it was clear that he'd been worried about it, and sasuke actually found it sort of endearing that naruto cared so much about him to even be worried after sasuke had repeatedly told him that everything he was doing was okay.

"Can you do it again?" Sasuke spoke up, wiggling a little in the other's lap. Naruto feigned confusion, clearly just wanting to get sasuke riled up. "Do what, sasuke?"

A blush covered his pale cheeks as he bit the inside of his mouth, hanging his head low so that his bangs covered his face, before saying, "C-Can you treat me like a whore again?"

A pleased sound left naruto's lips, and the blonde nodded, and it became clear to sasuke that naruto was enjoying this just as much as he was, but he didn't say anything about it, because now naruto's hands were moving, dipping down into his pants —

"You're hard already, sasuke? Does me treating you like the slut you were made to be turn you on that much?"

"Y-Yes..!" Came sasuke's choked response, because now naruto was squeezing his erection, and it hurt but felt good in all the right ways, and he wanted more but couldn't ask for more, because he had to be good for naruto and do whatever it was that naruto wanted him to do.

Just like before, naruto tossed him off of his lap, throwing him onto the bed and sasuke moaned at the feeling. Only now, unlike the first time, naruto moved to hover over him, tossing his shirt off along the way. Before sasuke could say anything, naruto pressed their lips together, but unlike their usual sweet, slow, soft kisses, this one was rough and needy, and sasuke could hardly keep up because naruto was absolutely dominating the situation just as sasuke had wanted him too.

When he pulled away, he smirked down at his flushed boyfriend, before speaking, his voice full of lust and it had sasuke trembling beneath him. "You know, sasuke," He pushed the other's shirt up, leaning down to take one of his nipples into his mouth as he spoke. "I was thinking about you, after we were interrupted. At first I didn't mind, but when you were walking away, all I could think about was fucking that pretty little _pussy_ of yours,"

Sasuke moaned, and he wasn't sure if it was because of naruto's word choice or if it was because of his boyfriend biting down on his chest, either way, he was very turned on. He wanted to ask naruto to hurry it up, but didn't know what would happen if he did. But with the way naruto was acting now.. he sort of wanted to see what would happen if he rushed him, so he did.

Whining, he easily caught naruto's attention.

"Naruto, hurry up and fuck me already!"

But when he met naruto's expression it was dark, and he knew that he had fucked up. Before he could even realize what was going on, naruto had already backhanded him and had his head spinning, and his cock throbbing at the sensation. Naruto then grabbed his face and held it still so that sasuke couldn't snatch his gaze away, and spoke with a stern tone that he never used with him before. "Listen, _bitch_ , you don't tell me what to do, okay? I'll fuck that useless cunt of yours on my time, understand?"

Sasuke nodded quickly, not sure if he was able to speak. Naruto seemed pleased at the obedience, and smiled, petting his hair, which sent a shiver down sasuke's spine.

Who knew someone could go from being so cruel to affectionate in mere seconds?

"Well, since you have to be so impatient, I guess I will play with your pussy a little," Naruto stated, and sasuke perked up that, helping naruto by lifting up his legs so that he could slide his sweatpants off with ease. The boxers didn't stay on very long either, and naruto chuckled at the sight in front of him. "Your cock is fucking dripping, god," He groaned, running his thumb over the tip of the others cock. Then, he brung the same finger and pushed it into sasuke's mouth. "Suck," He commanded, and sasuke obediently did as told, which caused naruto to chuckle again.

"Such a good whore."

He lowered himself in between sasuke's legs, and the uchiha shut his eyes as he waited for the familiar feeling of lubricant and a finger opening up, but instead he was surprised at a much newer sensation —

"W-What—! T-That's dirty! D-Down there! It's dirty!" Sasuke exclaimed, because naruto's tongue was licking his ass, and it might be one of the greatest things that sasuke ever felt.. but it was so embarrassing. Naruto hadn't done this before. Hadn't put his tongue.. down there..! It was too embarrassing, and sasuke rolled his head into a nearby pillow to muffle his moans as naruto flicked his tongue in and out of the other's hole, pushing it in as far as he could get it before pulling it out and repeating, and it had sasuke arching his back off the bed in pleasure —

But when naruto slipped in a finger, that's when he lost it.

Both a finger and his tongue in his ass.. it was too much. Naruto didn't lube up his finger before hand, but it was hardly noticeable with his wet tongue in there as well. It rubbed up against his prostate while naruto's tongue worked at sasuke's rim, and sasuke's pale legs were trembling because he needed to cum so badly but he was holding off cause he didn't want to upset naruto, but with the way the blonde was going he wouldn't be able to hold himself together for much longer.

His breaking point was when naruto removed his tongue, (at this point he had two fingers brutally abusing his lovers prostate), and spat at the hole — which had sasuke moaning out loud and cumming. Naruto finger-fucked him through the orgasm, but when sasuke grabbed at his arm with half-lidded eyes he knew that he should give the other a momentary break.

He sat back, almost as if he was admiring his work. "You liked my eating out your pussy that much, sasuke?" He teased, and sasuke shook his head, embarrassed. "D-Don't call it that. It's embarrassing," He grumbled, and naruto laughed, reaching into his back pocket on his jeans (which sasuke wanted off, by the way), and pulled out his phone. "Why would I stop when you like it so much? You got so excited when I called your pussy a pussy. I thought you'd cum just from me uttering the word,"

Sasuke couldn't say anything to refute that, because it was true. Naruto had unlocked another kink within him; one which he'd have to explore later.

But right now, he was focused on naruto taking pictures of him. He frowned, but didn't make any moves to stop him.

"I hope my face isn't in any of those," He stated once his boyfriend was done. Naruto showed the phone, and it indeed was just a few photo's that started right below sasuke's chin. "Nobody even goes on my phone. It's just a little keep sake for us."

He tossed his phone to the side, and wiggled out of his jeans and underwear, and sasuke tried to not make it obvious that he was staring at naruto's cock.

It was pretty big. Seven or eight inches, which beat sasuke's six. He screamed the first time that he saw it when naruto requested a hand job. However, after they had sex and sasuke realized how truly magical his boyfriend's cock was, he didn't mind the size so much.

Naruto pressed two cold, lubed up finger's against sasuke's already stretched hold, and sasuke held in a breath. "You think your cunt's stressed enough to take my cock?"

Sasuke nodded, although it probably wasn't; he wanted to feel the stretch of naruto's cock, even though he was way too sensitive from his previous orgasm and he kind of wanted a nap, he wanted to please naruto and get fucked.

He rolled sasuke onto his stomach, both of them had mutually decided awhile ago that it was their favorite position. Sasuke always came that way and naruto could fuck into him faster. Missionary was reserved for slower occasions. Naruto was fast in slicking himself up, and sasuke knew that he wasn't going to last as long as he usually did, but he was okay with it.

Sasuke gasped when he pushed in, whilst naruto groaned at the tightness. He didn't wait for sasuke to adjust as he usually did, and sasuke didn't protest when the blonde simply began rocking his hips, so he didn't stop. "Fuck, your pussy is still so tight even after all these times. I'd fuck you all day if I could," Sasuke moaned in response as naruto sped up, and a tan hand found its way in a bundle of raven locks, (naruto remembered that sasuke specifically asked to have his hair pulled), and tugged experimentally, getting a pleased response from sasuke.

"I cant believe you like it like this, so rough. You truly are a natural born whore. Spreading your legs and taking my cock just because I ask you too... you're disgusting, sasuke,"

That got sasuke going, and he felt his member beginning to reharden, and he reached down to eagerly jerk at his cock. Naruto didn't seem to mind and yanked his hair back, the feeling definitely going to leave sasuke with a headache but right now it was exactly what he needed.

Naruto connected their lips together as he pounded into sasuke. It was an odd angle and a little uncomfortable but they made it work, sloppily nipping and sucking at eachother's tongue and lips. When naruto pulled away to tighten his grip and focus on pounding into the other's hole sasuke knew he was close, and continued jerking his own cock, grinding his ass back up against the male behind him. "F-Fuck—!" Sasuke cried out, spilling into the sheets again. He was a little shocked that he came again and so soon, thinking he'd definitely cum after naruto, but it seemed as if that was all apart of the blonde's plan, because as soon as he came, naruto switched the angle, now firmly pressing up against the other's prostate as he fucked into sasuke, causing the other to grip at the sheets in shock.

He couldn't take this, it was too much. His dick was limp and sensitive from the two orgasm's and his ass was getting sore from the constant pounding, yet sasuke was so aroused and didn't want to stop. "N-Naruto! P-Please...!" He cried, but he didn't know what he was pleading for. Naruto shoved his head into the bed, ignoring him. "Shut the fuck up and take it." He growled, and sasuke pressed his lips together to do exactly that.

Naruto seemed pleased as he continued on. "Gonna cum in this cunt, bitch. Gonna leave you so fucking full."

Sasuke made little "uh-huh uh huh" sounds in pleasure, and naruto finally slammed his hips in sasuke one last time, letting out a series of curse words as he filled him up. He panted for a little before pulling out; watching as a trail of cum dribbled out. Laughing at the site, naruto rolled onto his back, sasuke following suit.

His lover had his eyes pressed together, and his face was sweaty and flushed, but he looked pleased. "Hey, sasuke," Naruto asked, immediately wanting to check up on him and make sure that he was okay, and sasuke opened one eye to give him the confirmation. "Everything was okay, right?"

A nod.

"I didn't.. go overboard...?"

Sasuke shook his head, and naruto leaned over to place a kiss on his lips. "Okay. I'll take care of you now," He announced now that he knew the other was okay. "I just need you to stand up so that I can change the sheets."

Sasuke shook his head, and naruto looked confused, watching as sasuke pulled back the covers to show him that his legs were still shaking from the whole ordeal. "If I stood up right now, I'd quite literally faint."

Naruto nodded. "Okay. Clean later. Naps now?"

Sasuke nodded, letting naruto pull him into his arms and kiss his forehead. "You're brother's gonna come up here and kill me, you know."

Sasuke scoffed. "Yea, but just ignore him. He won't wake me from my naps. I can get very angry."

Naruto laughed at that, yawning. "Hey, before we nap, I forgot to mention that I totally told the guys that we'd hang with them tomorrow. It's gonna be shikamaru, neji, choji, sakura, ino.. and kiba." Sasuke whined at the last name. "Kiba?"

"Look, I told them you wouldn't be interested but sakura and ino really want you to go. I couldn't say no. We're just gonna hang at neji's house since his parents are out of town and play video games and shit. It'll be fun. Come on, please?" It was almost laughable at how fast their dynamic had changed compared to the way it was only a few minutes ago. Sasuke caved, agreeing to hang out with naruto and his friends. "I'll go, but i'm bringing my friends."

Naruto groaned now. "Really sasuke!? Suigetsu's scary, karin makes me uncomfortable, and jugo doesn't even talk!"

Sasuke chuckled, peering over his shoulder to kiss naruto on the lips. "I know! It'll be fun. I'm napping now."

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, and got no response. He grumbled some profanities to himself before slinging another arm around his boyfriend and pulling him closer. Sasuke certainly could be a piece of work sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay! sorry if the smut was bad, it's been f o r e v e r since i've written smut so i'm a little rusty, but it'll get better / more intense as the story progresses. i'm trying to add more things to the plot so it's not just porn, but let me know what y'all think. and please tell me your thoughts about his chapter!! naruto has awoken a bit of a feminization kink in sasuke, which they'll definitely be exploring soon ;). as always, please leave kudos / comments! and any ideas you have for this story will also be appreciated! thank you so so much for reading<33


	4. Don’t cause issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> naruto and sasuke socialize. it doesn’t end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the spelling errors in this chapter! google docs was not being nice to me at all.

Agreeing to go to this 'get together' with naruto and his friends was by far the dumbest thing that sasuke ever did.

He literally hated them all. Kiba was always overly rude to him, completely unprovoked, calling sasuke emo, making borderline racist comments, and just overall being a dick. Sakura and ino were nice from the beginning though. They were very eccentric and nice all of the time, taking sasuke with them to gossip whenever they were given the chance, and showing up to his house unannounced when they were bored and forcing him to entertain them. Shikamaru was normal too.. but he always seemed bored. He hated being bothered even though his girlfriend, temari, was such a pain in the ass. The blonde always put shikamaru in his place (maybe a little too much but that wasn't any of sasuke's buisness)...

Neji and his cousin, hinata, who doubled as kiba's girlfriend was.. nice, he was just prideful. Him and hinata came from this super prestigious family and they pretty much treated sasuke like an outcast because he didn't speak mandarin, despite him having told them he wasn't chinese a multitude of times. Hinata was nicer but the uchiha knew that deep down she probably was just as egotistical as her cousin. Or maybe he was the judgemental one? He didn't care.

All he was focused on was the semi-party he had to attend.

Suigetsu agreed to go, and seemed surprised that sasuke invited him. Of course he proclaimed that he'd be bringing karin, and jugo, his goons. It couldn't be helped though. If sasuke was going to suffer with naruto's friends, he knew that it'd be better with suigetsu there. 

"Come on sasuke! Are you ready to go yet!? Everyone's on there way over now, so we gotta get going," His boyfriend interrupted his thoughts, and sasuke groaned and pulled on a long sleeved black crewneck to go with his jeans. "Still can't believe that you'd rather go out socializing with your friends then to stay here and fuck me."

Naruto laughed, slinging an arm around his boyfriend to usher him down the stairs.

When they were by the front door, itachi stopped them. "Where are you going?" He glared at naruto, who looked intimidated, and sasuke rolled his eyes. "Hanging out with HIS brain-dead friends."

Shisui laughed from the couch, and sasuke turned his attention towards him. "Don't you have your own house? And like, a job to do?"

"Don't be rude to shisui. He's your elder."

Sasuke sighed, linking his fingers with naruto and tugging the blonde out the door once itachi moved out of the way enough. "Whatever. I'll be back before two, so make sure you're done gargling shisui's balls by then."

Naruto choked and they quickly rushed out of the door before itachi promptly popped a blood vessel.

When they were in car, sasuke was still trying to sex his way out of the event. "Naruto," He whined, extending the 'o' at the end. "Let's just hang out, just us. I'll ride you!"

"Sasuke, as nice as that sounds, I cancel on the guys all the time. We need to hang with them eventually. I promise we can do anything you want when we get. Didn't you say that you wanted to try spanking?"

Sasuke nodded at that, the mere thought of naruto bending him over his lap and spanking his ass until it turned from its usual pale color and morphed into a reddish shade making his cock throb in his jeans. "Anyways, when is suigetsu coming?" Naruto asked, changing the subject when he saw how excited sasuke looked at the thought of getting spanked.

"I dunno. I texted him the address and he said that he'd come after us. He's bringing jugo and karin by the way."

Naruto groaned as he drove. "Stop hanging with my cousin! She's totally annoying."

Sasuke laughed. "I love karin. She's hilarious. Has big boobs too," Karin was fun. She was like, a breath of fresh air. She was always arguing and beating up suigetsu, but other than that she was fun. Always getting into trouble and finding convenient ways to get out of it, supplying sasuke with tremendous amounts of alcohol to get him drunk and get dirt about naruto while he was intoxicated, and listening to him vent and giving him ideas on how to solve his problems. Karin was awesome.

Naruto grimaced. "Why would you even look at her boobs?"

"Naruto, you fucked me yesterday. I promise you, Karin is no threat."

The car came to a stop at that moment, and sasuke groaned, and naruto laughed, leaning over to place a kiss on his lips. "I love you. Thank you for doing this for me,"

Sasuke just pouted, leaning in for another kiss to try and deepen it, but naruto wasn't falling for his trap, and pulled away. "Stop. Be good," He demanded, and sasuke's heart fluttered. Naruto seemed to notice and leaned in close, using a finger to brush a piece of hair out of sasuke's face. "You're gonna be _good_ for me, right? If you're good, you get good things in return. You want that, right?"

Sasuke nodded, and naruto stopped him. "Use your words."

"Y-Yes.. I wanna.. get good things. I'll be good,"

Making a pleased sound and kissing him one final time, naruto got out of the car, opening sasuke's as he usually did.

They had to head to the basement because it was the only place they could make a mess and not be worried about destroying anything valuable, plus the basement was pretty furnished due to the hyuugas being loaded, so nobody really minded it much. When they got down, everyone was there. Choji sat on a sofa with a girl sasuke didn't recognize, and they munched on a bag of chips together.

Shikamaru and his girlfriend, temari, sat on the white rug that was on the floor, his head in his girlfriend's lap as she played with his hair. Kiba and hinata were by the pool table with neji and hinata, and sakura and ino were conversing by the radio. When the pinkette spotted him, she gasped, grabbed ino's arms and scurried over. "Sasuke, ah! You're finally here!" She kissed his cheek, definitely smearing lipgloss on him in the process and yanked him away from naruto.

"So i'm chopped liver?" Naruto said with a chuckle, and the sound of his voice notified his other friends that he was there. Kiba of course was the one to obnoxiously run over, slinging an arm over naruto's shoulder and grinning. "Jesus, dude. I thought you guys would never come! Sasuke always keeps you cooped up on the weekends!"

"It's cause they're always getting intimate," Choji said with a snort from the couch, and sasuke made a face and walked off with sakura and ino.

He was about to join in their little gossip circle before a loud voice interrupted them.

"Yo sasuke! Where the fuck are you!?" That voice definitely belonged to suigetsu. A mere few seconds he appeared in the basement, a box of beer under his arm. He gave a toothy grin, and karin and jugo followed behind him. The red head was also holding a case, and jugo had a bong in his.

"Seriously?" Sasuke asked, seeing what they brought. Suigetsu laughed, dropping the alcohol to the floor and rushing over to the uchiha. Naruto saw and followed, but the platinum blonde already had his arm around sasuke's waist. "Karin took forever finding someone to buy us the beer! What's the point in having big boobs if you're not gonna use them?"

"Shut your mouth suigetsu!" She defended herself, and neji raised an eyebrow as he joined the commotion.

"And who are these people?"

"Sasuke's friends," Kiba snorted. "Although.. I see they brought weed! And weed is.. weed is good,"

"I thought this was a party, sasuke?" Karin asked, walking over to the radio.

"Uh, hello," Ino asked, her voice going quiet. Karin batted her eyelashes and smiled, showing them that she wasn't someone to be intimidated by. "I have a few party playlists. You guys need it, for sure!" She then whipped out her iphone and plugged her phone into the aux, selecting a song and turning it up.

It was a loud pop song but it was catchy.

"I need a beer!" She announced, walking off to grab one. On the way over, she stopped in front of naruto, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hello, cousin," She greeted, and naruto flipped her off, causing suigetsu to chuckle.

"You smoke?" The question was directed to naruto, and the blonde nodded. "Yea but i'm driving, so I can't really get too high,"

Suigetsu grinned, leading both males over to the rug where shikamaru was with his girlfriend. "Hey, jugo!" He called, and the male who was playing wallflower in the corner glided over. Suigetsu graciously took the bong and lit it up, taking a hit like it was nothing. He coughed a little, and smirked at sasuke who had shifted closer to naruto without the other male noticing.

Temari gagged at the smell and moved away, while kiba replaced him, eager to get high.

"Want me to shotgun you like how we used to when we were younger?" He asked, and sasuke got a little red at the memory, which caused naruto to raise his eyebrows, but he bit his tongue.

Naruto then realized that this was going to be a long night, and snatched the bong from suigetsu.

About an hour later, things we're definitely.. booming.

Sakura, hinata, ino, and karin were dancing with one another, jumping around and grinding up against eachother to whatever song was playing. Ino was completely drunk, and sakura had taken a few hits of the marijuana, but wasn't really trashed. Hinata was also pretty tipsy, while karin was mainly sober.

Jugo was high off his mind; sitting in the corner with wide red eyes as he ate choji's chips.

Neji and his girlfriend, tenten, also joined in on the drinking, sharing a beer, but for the most part they were sober. Kiba was gone, high and drunk, and nothing he said made any sense. Choji and his girlfriend, that sasuke later found out was called karui, were making out by the pool table.

Meanwhile, he and naruto, and suigetsu remained on the floor. Shikamaru and temari were next to them, sober, and being all lovey with one another. Suigetsu was high, but had this insane tolerance so it wasn't really.. noticeable. Naruto kept his promise and remained only slightly buzzed. Sasuke also took a few shots with the girls, but wanted to be sober for when he and naruto went back to his place.

"Who wants to play never have I ever?!" Karin announced, and shikamaru was first to groan.

Karin plopped down on the rug where they were gathered, leaning back on her elbows. "No, not a regular game. We play regularly, but whenever you've done something, you take off an article of clothing,"

Suigetsu perked up, "Hell yea!" They high-fived, and sasuke then knew that he'd be forced to play. "Alright,"

Naruto immediately started paying attention then. "I don't want you stripping in front of people!" He exclaimed, and sasuke placed a hand on his chest to calm him. "I'm the least experienced person here. I promise you, I won't lose more than a sock," He reassured, but naruto wasn't sure still.

"Fine. Guess i'm playing too."

Karin cheered, and got the girls to join them. Sakura, hinata, and ino seemed eager to play. Eventually they roped tenten into it, and by default neji had to play. Kiba.. wasn't really in a position to say no, and choji and karui politely excused themselves to go do r-rated activities in private.

"I'll play," Temari suddenly announced, and shikamaru mumbled a profanity as he knew that meant he also had no choice other than to play.

Jugo was still in the corner, and they left him alone.

"I'll go first," Sakura announced, grinning as everyone held up ten fingers. "Never have I ever.. fucked anyone in this room!"

"You guys have totally had sex," Shikamaru said with a frown, pointing between ino and sakura, and the pink hair girl giggled. "Oh yea.." She then removed her socks. Ino followed suite.

"That's totally unfair!" Naruto grumbled, yanking off a sock as sasuke also removed one. Suigetsu nervously scratched the back of his head and took off his as well. So did hinata, and karin — and shikamaru and temari. Neji and tenten didn't, which everyone was shocked by.

Tenten beamed, with bright eyes, "Were waiting until prom!"

Suigetsu and sasuke both laughed, and sasuke took the opportunity to ask him who exactly it was that he had sex with. "Who was it?" He asked in korean so that nobody could understand, and he pointed lazily at karin.

"I knew it!" He shouted back in their shared language, and naruto looked confused. "I was asking him who he slept with," Sasuke whispered, watching as naruto's faced morphed into one of disgust as he realized that suigetsu did that with his cousin.

"I'll go next," Came from ino. "Never have I ever... gotten broken up with over text."

Shikamaru angrily removed his other sock as he glared at his short tempered girlfriend who had the frequency to end things abruptly.

Suigetsu also groaned and tossed off his other sock.

"No way," Sasuke asked, "Who?"

"The haku dude. He has this on and off ex, zabuza, whose totally insane. He's also like, in his twenties and haku's only sixteen. Anyways, they got back together and they ended things."

"Oh well that sucks!" Naruto said, giving an angry look. He was clearly jealous, and sasuke didn't know why. Him and suigetsu were only friends. He looked down and noticed that suigetsu had wormed his hand on his thigh and that they were notably pretty close to one another. He didn't move, but he reached out to squeeze naruto's hands, but the blonde didn't reciprocate the touch.

Sighing, he decided to have fun now and focus on his jealous boyfriend later.

Naruto on the other hand, was loosing it. At first he was fine. Of course his boyfriend was going to be close with suigetsu; they were childhood friends, but he didn't like the way suigetsu looked at him. His touches held ulterior motives and he was very flirty with sasuke. Asking his if he wanted to shotgun the weed with him? What the fuck? And sasuke had done nothing! He might've been overreacting, but he didn't like it, but sucked it up to play the game. There was no way that he was storming out and leaving sasuke with him.

The game went on for a good while. Shikamaru was shirtless, and temari was in his undershirt. Sakura and ino were in just bra and panties, while karin had only her shirt missing, along with his socks. Neji and tenten were clothed, apparently the oldest two of the bunch were the most innocent of the group. Sasuke still had shirt on, while naruto and suigetsu's were off.

Hinata was in her bra, because apparently her and kiba were quite the adventurers in the bedroom. It was actually her turn to ask the next question, and she thought for a while before speaking, "Never have I ever.. kissed more than one person in this room,"

Nobody made a move to remove any clothing, not even naruto, because sasuke knew for a fact that the blonde had other sexual partners before him.. but it seemed as if none of them were in the room at the moment.

After awhile, sasuke shyly tossed off his shirt, and suigetsu removed his jeans.

"Wait!" Karin gasped. "You two — You guys fucked!?"

Naruto was up fast at that. "What the hell, sasuke!?"

Sasuke didn't have time to speak before suigetsu was up. "Chill dude. We didn't do anything. Just a little fooling around here and there. No big deal," He grinned, and stuck out his tongue, flashing his piercing.

"You said that I was your first!" Naruto yelled, and sasuke stood up, placing himself in between them. "You were! Me and suigetsu– we just made out and touched eachother a little when we were like, fifteen. It didn't mean anything," He said frantically, and the room fell quiet as the three argued.

"Clearly it did, because this dude cannot stop flirting!" Naruto directed his anger towards suigetsu who just smirked. "What's wrong? Afraid i'm gonna steal sasuke from you, naruto?" He chuckled, slinging an arm around sasuke's shoulder. "Did sasuke tell you who gave him his first hickey? God, naruto, he was so _innocent_ back then. He didn't even know what I was doing to him,"

"Suigetsu, maybe that enough —" Karin spoke, but the male seemed determined to rile naruto up.

"He was _moaning_ for me, naruto. He probably wanted me to do more,"

Sasuke was frozen, and he looked up at naruto, to see that his boyfriend was completely filled with rage. He pushed suigetsu's arm off of him and grabbed naruto's arm, and he was pushed away, and instead the blonde punched suigetsu square in the jaw.

Neji jumped up then. "No fighting in my house!"

"Not my fault this guy thinks that sasuke's his property or whatever!" Suigetsu bit back, shoving naruto. Naruto lunged at him, and they began trying to beat the shit out of one another in neji's best friend.

"Naruto! Stop!" Sasuke yelled, trying to intervene. Sakura and karin jumped up to break it up, while shikamaru and temari simply left to avoid the trouble.

After finally getting them apart, naruto spit on the floor, blood leaving his mouth. Suigetsu had a bloody nose but neither of them seemed pretty injured. Sasuke went to check naruto's face, but the blonde looked angry at him too. "We're leaving." He said, giving the other no room to argue.

"But.. suigetsu.."

"Now, sasuke! Get your fucking clothes on and move your ass!"

Naruto had never used that tone with him before. Sasuke was silent and put his shirt back on, along with his socks. Once he was situated, naruto wasted no time in grabbing his wrists roughly to yank him out of the basement. He was all jittery as he thought of what happened. Naruto was angry at him, for sure.

Sasuke was a little made at suigetsu, but mainly blamed himself. He knew that suigetsu used to harbor feelings for him, but just assumed the other was over him. Obviously he misread the situation, and now he was in this gigantic fucking mess. He'd have to figure things out with suigetsu later; but right now, naruto was his priority, and once they were in the car, he tried to speak.

"Naruto.. I didn't think.. I didn't know that'd happen."

Naruto simply turned towards him; staring at him with dark eyes. "Shut up. Don't speak,"

Sasuke pressed his lips together, doing just that obediently.

"All you had to do was come here, and spend time with my friends. Just be good. It's all you had to do. But no. You couldn't even fucking do that, sasuke. You know what that means?"

Sasuke gulped. He sort of hated himself for being turned on right now when naruto was clearly upset with him.. but it was like, a reflex. "I-I don't get.. good things?"

Naruto chuckled, and what he said next had sasuke throbbing.

"The exact opposite, sasuke. By the time i'm finished with you.. I think you'll be begging me to leave your precious pussy alone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh okay don't kill my for the cliffhanger! i wrote this chapter as a way to show more of sasuke + suigetsu's past relationship, (basically to add some ~drama~), and to show the way i'm portraying suigetsu in this fic! anyways, next chapter will be from naruto's perspective so that we can see how he's feeling about all of this<3 as always, please leave kudos / comments! and any ideas you have for this story will also be appreciated! thank you so so much for reading<33


	5. First of many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sasuke gets his first punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bare with this chapter! it is not the best at all.

Naruto really didn't know how to process the fact that sasuke liked him being a little.. mean to him.

At first, he was very.. opposed to the idea, but went along with it for sasuke's sake. Obviously he didn't want to slap his boyfriend. Who'd want to put their significant other through pain?

But look on sasuke's face made it all worth it.

His cheeks would color his normally pale face to a bright red as he got all shy when naruto called him all the dirty names he'd request. His eyes lit up when he was praised, and when they when naruto was done playing with him and he went to check up on him, the sight was immaculate. His bangs stuck to his face with sweat, tears pooling at the corner of his eyes from pleasure, his legs still trembling because of how intense everything was..

Naruto was definitely glad he got a picture of it!

He liked that he made sasuke feel that way. And naruto wasn't exactly vanilla himself. He didn't mind certain things.. it was just the harder stuff that sasuke was into that scared him a bit. But he liked the fact that he had so much control over sasuke. The other male so desperately wanted to please him and did whatever it was that he wanted. Naruto knew how badly sasuke wanted him to completely dominate him.. he wanted it all, to be manhandled, praised, degraded, all of it, and he wanted it all from naruto.

When sasuke and him talked about his new found kinks it got naruto thinking as well, and he did some of his own research. He wasn't necessarily disgusted by anything he read. If anything, he was intrigued. There were endless possibilities on sexual things that he and sasuke could do.

More importantly, he sort of developed a bit of a cross dressing kink.

It was an accident!

Naruto had just been on a kinkfessing page on twitter, and someone had replied to a tweet so obviously he had to click their profile and stalk them. When he did though, he found out that the guy specialized in a very specific kink.

Feminization.

The guy on the screen sat down with his legs slightly spread; a sheer top barely even covered the pinkness of his nipples. Naruto's blue eyes traveled down the image, and they bulged when he saw the mini skirt that the boy was wearing; it was slightly pulled up, revealing the pink panties that he wore underneath. Finally, he had these pretty white knee high socks up.

Maybe it was because he was whipped, but naruto's mind instantly went to sasuke.

How would sasuke look in it? He'd probably be a little embarrassed to put it on at first. Probably call naruto a pervert but then slide it on anyways, his face all red. His penis would probably peek out from the top of the panties; leaking precum because naruto already knew that he'd be turned on by it.

Afterwards, he hardly could help himself from punching in his credit card and ordering sasuke a pink school girl lingerie set. Even paying for the overnight shipping because he had to have it immediately.

Lucky for him, iruka and kakashi let him do whatever it was that he wanted and never questioned him, so they didn't say anything when the package came.

The blonde was planning on showing sasuke the outfit after they left neji's. He was just going to bring up the idea and see how it went, but sasuke and his asshole of a fucking friend just had to go and get him all angry.

Now, he was aware that sasuke and suigetsu had some history. Sasuke said that they were friends for a while, but he never mentioned that they did anything together at all. Naruto had just assumed that sasuke was a recluse virgin who was too afraid to go and experience things despite being pretty popular with both boys and girls, but the whole time he was just screwing with suigetsu?

And sasuke didn't even take up for him! The entire time, he was just sitting there, hardly even intervening and letting suigetsu say whatever it was that he wanted.

For once, naruto was absolutely fuming. He was completely angry with sasuke.

He didn't speak to him until they got to the latter's house.

When they walked in, itachi and shisui were snuggled up together on the couch and quickly pulled away when they noticed the two walking in. "W-Were gonna, uhm, be upstairs," Sasuke spoke, nervously glancing over his shoulder to look at naruto and see if he was even allowed to speak.

Itachi raised an eyebrow but didn't question anything, mumbling something under his breath about teenagers being weirdos.

When naruto shoved sasuke into his bedroom, the raven haired male stood nervously in front of his bed. "I-I'm sorry," He spoke, but he sounded unsure; twiddling with his fingers and moving from side to side.

"Look at me when you're speaking to me," Naruto demanded, and immediately sasuke's eyes met his.

"Now. Do you know what you're sorry for?" The question definitely took sasuke off guard. Naruto could tell by the way he tripped over his sentences. "U-Uhm.. I didn't.. tell you about me and suigetsu.. and.. I made you fight, and I caused trouble with your friends?"

"Is that a question?" Naruto asked, and sasuke was getting nervous again.

"I-I'm sorry," Was all he said, and naruto laughed, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Do you know why i'm really mad, sasuke?"

He shook his head.

"He was all over you. I hated the way he looked at you.. the way he touched you.. and you just allowed it all. You belong to me, don't you?"

The nod that followed was immediate. "Yes. I'm yours," He reaffirmed immediately.

"Then why were his hands all over you? Why did you let him touch what's mine?"

Sasuke was at a loss for words, and naruto didn't speak for a while, letting the silence eat him up.

After what felt like forever, naruto spoke up. "Take your clothes off."

Sasuke looked confused, but he wasn't going to say no. He removed his shirt, and jeans, briefly looking up at naruto to see if he should discard his underwear too. Naruto didn't say anything so he tossed them off as well. His face was red as his cock stood at full attention.

He was absolutely hard.

Naruto chuckled, and sasuke shivered in anticipation.

A tanned hand glided over the erect member; stopping at the tip to gently tease the tip with a thumb. "Is this turning you on, sasuke?" Naruto asked, but he knew the answer.

Sasuke nodded, and bucked his hips to the touch but was stopped by a rough slap delivered to his ass. He gasped out in shock, and naruto laughed again.

Sasuke looked up at him, confused, and watched as naruto sat down on the bed, swinging his legs over to the side. Sasuke was a little annoyed at the loss of contact, but when naruto ushered him over he promptly rushed over, standing in front of the blonde and waiting for orders.

"Lay across my lap."

"What?"

Oh.

Sasuke was excited. He wanted to try spanking tonight and assumed that it would just be out of the question since naruto was so mad at him. It seemed like it was being used as a way to reprimand him, but that didn't matter. He figured that he could still enjoy it. A little pain always turnt him on anyways.

Naruto would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. Sasuke was so fucking eager to do this crazy shit even though naruto was clearly very mad at him. A sane person definitely wouldn't want to get spanked at eighteen years old as a punishment from their boyfriend.

Sasuke definitely had a few screws loose..

Although, maybe he was just as insane because he wanted to see sasuke's ass red and abused almost as badly as sasuke wanted it.

The first strike to the pale butt was unsuspecting, sasuke letting out a yelp. It was just a hit to get his attention; and it worked. Sasuke buried his head into the bed and naruto started to speak. "I'll only do it fifteen times you're gonna count them out. If you pull away, i'll restart. Understand? Use your words."

"I understand," He breathed out; mentally bracing himself.

Naruto took a deep breath; also preparing himself. His hand came down before he pussied out of this whole thing. "Oh–!" Sasuke bit out, sounding like a cross between a moan and a gasp. "One," He finally breathed out, wiggling his hips.

Naruto felt more relaxed now. More confident. Sasuke seemed to be enjoying the whole spanking, (even though that wasn't what it was for at all) so this time, he applied a bit more pressure, and by the way his boyfriend jolted in his lap, he definitely felt it. "F-Fuck! Two," He groaned, before letting out a pained gasped as the next two hits came back-to-back. "Three! Four!"

It was getting harsher now. Naruto through caution to the wind, and wasn't really focused on making it pleasurable. This was supposed to be a punishment, and sasuke was going to be good and take it.

Or, at least, that's what he told himself before he brought his hand down again.

"Five!"

Naruto could see sasuke fisting the sheets beneath him. He looked so pretty like this. He was so desperate to please naruto and carry out the punishment. It made naruto's heart flip. Gosh, sasuke was really cute without even trying..

But the spanking went on. Sasuke was good. He counted well, making sure not to mess up. That was hardly a surprise to naruto. After all, uchiha's were quite the perfectionists.

By the time they reached the fifteen spank though, naruto could tell that sasuke was barely holding on. "F-Fifteen!" He choked out in a loud cry. Naruto looked down and saw the tears coming down his face, and he hated the way it made his dick throb; because sasuke was crying for him.

"Are you okay? Can we continue?" Naruto asked, and sasuke nodded, his body lax against the other's laps as he sniffled. His erection hadn't gone down. If anything, it was just painful now. The tip was red, and swole, a dribble of precum rushing down the side.

Naruto hummed as he ran a finger in between sasuke's legs to get a generous amount of the substance on his finger. When he had what he deemed to be enough, he pressed it lightly up against the other's hole. "I'm gonna play with this pussy now," He announced, and sasuke perked up.

"Are you excited sasuke? You want me to play with your pussy? Tell me."

"W-Want you to.. play with my pussy,"

Naruto smirked, watching as sasuke laid himself onto the bed, stomach flat and ass up in the air. He could be so submissive when he wanted to be. Naruto didn't even have to instruct him to get into the right angle.. he just mindlessly did it. Grabbing the lube out of the dresser by sasuke's bed, naruto coated one of his fingers, gently pressing it in to sasuke's hole. It was easily sucked in, sasuke letting out a moan at the initial intrusion. "Look how greedy your pussy is, sasuke. You want more already... are you sure you're even my boyfriend, sasuke? Maybe you've been my girlfriend all along.." He teased, slowly fucking in and out with the one digit.

Sasuke moaned at the others words, the covers being crumpled under his hands. The things naruto was saying.. it was so dirty; too dirty, and sasuke liked it. He liked it so much that he felt like he was getting light headed. Naruto calling his hole a pussy, calling him his girlfriend.. it was arousing him in ways that he didn't even know was possible. "N-No," He protested, his voice cracking at the end. "'M not a girl,"

"Then why are you leaking like this, sasuke? Like a bitch in heat," Naruto spat, pressing up against the other's prostate. "This cunt of your is so amazing, really. So warm, hot.. like a girls.."

Sasuke couldn't respond; moans were being caught in his throat and he couldn't decide between grinding down on the bed or back onto naruto's finger. "N-Naruto," He begged. "P-Please.."

"Please what, sasuke? Tell me what you want."

"P-Please.. please stuff my greedy pussy,"

"Good girl." Naruto praised, adding in two more lubed fingers.

He knew how to work sasuke's hole after months of experience. He knew exactly where sasuke's sweet spot was, and knew exactly how to poke and prode to have the other trembling in his lap. It was so easy; he was just scissoring him open, grazing past his prostate gland and it had sasuke shaking, moaning out, "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto.." Over and over. It was like music to the blonde's ears.

"You gonna cum just from this sasuke? Gonna cum from me playing with your cunt?"

He shook his head, determined to hold out longer. "N-No. Want you to fuck me first," He was panting, hair stuck to his head but by the way he sounded he knew what he wanted.

Naruto hits his still recovering ass, "You're such a fucking slut, sasuke. I'm over here, graciously playing with your useless pussy, and you want more? Just what kind of whore are you, huh?"

Sasuke threw his head back when naruto pressed up against his prostate gland just right, and he wouldn't be able to hold off any longer — it was too much, way too much, but he wanted more, needed more from naruto —

But naruto was relentless; he kept going, with no intention to slow down. His hand snaked around to sasuke's front and he gripped his swollen cock, stroking it hard and fast while working the three fingers in and out. Sasuke was protesting, even trying to wiggle away, but naruto was much bigger and stronger than him —

"Oh! Fuck—" He was cumming; but this time it didn't feel like usual. The lightheaded feeling that he had earlier increased, and his vision turned white and he was pretty sure he collapsed onto the bed.

To say that naruto was freaking out was a huge fucking understatement. He was just teasing sasuke, like he liked, and then he passes out! Before having a mild panic attack, naruto checked his pulse, (hey, it's completely possible to kill someone by orgasm), and found that he was still breathing. His eyes were closed and his breath was a little erratic, but other than that, he was fine.

Was sasuke just fucking with him? Sleeping to avoid the rest of the punishment?

Pouting, naruto rolled off the bed, and headed into the bathroom to take of his erection, assuming that sasuke wouldn't.

Once that was over, he helped himself to the uchiha bathroom; showering, using itachi's various shampoo's and sasuke's body wash, and then going back into the latter's room. He was still sleeping!

"Such a piece of work," Naruto mumbled, grabbing a few baby wipes off the counter to clean him up a little. When he was doing this, sasuke's eyes fluttered open, and he hurriedly sat up, blinking rapidly.

"What.. what happened?"

Naruto frowned. "I dunno. I made you cum and then you totally freaked out and fainted! I had to jerk off into the tub, you know. So much for a punishment sasuke. You probably did it on purpose," He accused, and sasuke flipped him off.

"I didn't. I don't know why that happened. Never has before," He admitted, but changed the subject. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Are you still going to talk to suigetsu?"

Sasuke sighed, placing a kiss onto naruto's lips. "I'm going to talk to him about what happened, but you can't expect me to just.. drop him. He's my best friend, you know?"

Naruto looked agitated, but didn't say anything. "Fine, but if you let him act like that again, i'll punish you again. And this time, a little fainting won't stop me."

That sent a chill down sasuke's spine.

"Actually, I was thinking the three of us could have a threesome. Double penetration looks interesting," He joked, and naruto flicked his forehead.

"Yea, ill have a threesome with suigetsu as soon as we have one with itachi."

Sasuke gasped, "That's my brother!"

Naruto shrugged. "He looks like you. And he's hot,"

Rolling onto his side, sasuke ignored the other. "I hate you so much,"

"You love me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay! a little insight onto what's going on in naruto's head<3 sorry if this chapter is.. bad, i was a little stumped on it but i really wanted to try & write from naruto's perspective. keep in mind while reading this that naruto & sasuke are new to the scene and no nothing about bdsm, so they don't react / give aftercare as others would (in the future they will learn, do not worry), i just felt like it'd be weird if they just.. suddenly knew how to do everything, y'know? as always, please leave kudos / comments! and any ideas you have for this story will also be appreciated! thank you so so much for reading<33

**Author's Note:**

> anddd that's it for this chapter!! i saw a bunch of horimiya spoilers & at first i was pissed but then i got the idea for this fanfic and i loved it! naruto and sasuke exploring kinks? hell yes. just keep in mind that i am not a professional writer (nor am i a really good one..), but i enjoy doing it for fun :) please leave kudos and comments! i'd also love to hear any kinks you'd potentially want naruto & sasuke to try... & any ideas you have for this story would be appreciated as well, i love hearing them. this is only going to be two or three chapters, but if there's enough interest im definitely willing to extend it!!


End file.
